Interrogation
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: An interrogation may end in death, who would be responsible? who would miss this kid?


**WITH HELP FROM ROLEPLAY**

Sarah David was the biological daughter of Ziva David and Jethro Gibbs, they had had an affair back in Israel during his tour she was his guide. She had been kidnapped at aged six and not yet returned, she was not 18, she was a trained killer and worked for Section One. She had worked for Mossad, being the first person in the Spartan programme (where they trained children to be soldiers), then she was Kidon when she took over from her mother, and soon after that she was employed to murder the head of operations at Section One, this was how she met Nikita, she was meant to kill her, but when she met her, the woman was kind to her and was a mother to the child, the child who strongly believed she was an orphan, abandoned by her mother and sold to Mossad for money and freedom.

She wore tight black jeans, with a blue top that went down to her thighs, she was smothered in bruises and cuts, her eyes were tired, she just wanted her mother. She had only just found out that her mother was Ziva David, would she even want her? She had tears streaming down her face as she was sat on the curb outside NCIS, she did not dare try enter, she ahd credentials that would gain her entrance but ... she was scared... what if her mother really had sold her?

She was exhausted, and she was sore, her body ached and she looked up at the building, she stepped to go in, and ignored the calls of the security guard, she was too ill, her lungs were badly injured through the conditions she lived in as a child in Mossad. She was arrested and found herself dragged into an interrogation room, they had bruised her ribs, which were already partially damaged from scars and cuts.

She was thrown into a chair roughly, and she slumped down across the table, usually she could fight them, but right now she was fighting to keep breathing, she needed her medication that was in her bag, the bag that security had taken away from her. She closed her eyes, and sighed, muttering in hebrew to herself as she sat in the room alone.

Tony was told to go in and talk to the girl who was brought it. He wasn't told her name or where she was from just that she tried to get into NCIS without showing and credential. He walked into the room and tilted her head at the young girl. She looked familiar but she couldn't place where he had seen her before. "Okay, who are you and why are you here? Who sent you?"

She coughed, she could not talk, how could she? She could barely breathe, she gasped and coughed blood onto her hand and cheek, she was pale and weak

Normally she would have floored him by now, but she needed her medication, she couldn't ask for it, it was in her bag, the bag that was in the other room, as "evidence", she sighed, as she lay slumped over the interrogation table, and her eyes slipped shut, wondering who this man was and who he thought he was to try to interrogate her

She thought about his questions but failed to answer them, sent me? she thought to herself, wishing she had had a mother that hadn't sold her to Mossad, she grinned to herself thinking that her mother would regret selling her now

Tony made a face and noticed she seemed to be having an allergic reaction to something. He looked at her wrist to see if she had a bracelet but he didn't see one. He didn't want the girl to die while in there and it looked like she had been banged and bruised. Why did they handcuff her? She obviously needed help. "Do you want a drink? Are you having an allergic reaction to something?"

She struggled to sit up, her eyes looked child like and scared, the girl was tiny, and she looked lost, her hands harshly cuffed behind her back, the cuffs were digging into her flesh, as she shook her head, unable to speak, her breathing coming erratically, she tried to say the words to tell him, to beg him for help "In..Ba-g..lungs" she was close to passing out, she couldn't breathe, she had injections in her bag that would ease her breathing and she needed it, urgently, smothered in cuts and bruises, she was weak, slumped in the chair her eyes were closing slowly

Where was everyone? Shouldn't someone have been in observation watching this? He ran out of the room and to the squad room where her bag had been left and looked through it grabbing a puffer and wallet she ran back to the interrogation roomand opening the puffer and helping her use it as he pulled out the keys and uncuffed her wrists.

She took her puffer, twice the amount that she was meant to, knowing it was the only way to make it work, and rest her head on the table as she opened the wallet, sliding a needle from inside, a ready injection which she undid and moved her top up to inject herself between her ribs, and put the injection down on teh table once she had done, her breathing rapidly getting better, she rubbed at her wrists in pain, her wrists scratched and there was handprints forming on her skin

Tony took the wallet from her once she was breathing normally and looked for a name. He tilted his looked at the ID then up at the girl then back at the ID. He was stunned, her last name was David. She was related to Ziva? Was she here to see Ziva? "Sarah David? You know Ziva?"

Sarah nodded, looking away, she just wanted her mother to love her, could she ever? She bit her lip harshly, as she sat up

"She is my mother"

She admitted quietly with tear filled salty tears as she fiddled with her star of david and the heart locket that her mother had given her

"I am here to ask her why she sold me to Mossad"

she replied as though it was something you heard every day, her back was straight and she looked like a soldier.. a child soldier

Tony looked up at her. "Wait? Her daughter? She doesn't have a daughter? How old are you?" He asked her. He looked at the star of David. Maybe she was Mossad send here to spy on Ziva?

Sarah sighed, "I have only just turned 18, I was born to her when she was 13 in Israel, Tel Aviv...she does have a daughter..she has me.. well.. not that she would have told you.. a mother would have to give a damn to do that... then again... I was registered dead when I was six"

He narrowed his eyes alittle. He was going to get to the bottom of this. "I will be back." He told the young girl before he went out to find Ziva. She had some serious explaining to do.

She nodded, glad to have the cuffs off of her wrists, she curled up in the corner, on the floor and closed her eyes, holding a photo of her and her mother. She buried into herself, as she looked at the photo singing to herself softly in Hebrew, underneath it all, she was a broken child wanting her mother

Ziva walked into the room moments later and knelt beside her child, "I'm sorry Sarah" she whispered softly

Sarah watched her mother, she tried to figure out if it was truly her, when she did, she threw herself into her mothers arms, crying, she was tiny, the size of a ten year old child, and the weight of a six year old, she was battered and bruised, with cuff makes on her wrists and hand marks that appeared on her arms due to security

Ziva held her close, rocking her, "I missed you my baby girl" she said softly

Sarah was in her mothers lap, buried close to her, she may be barely slightly bigger than she had been when she had last been with her mother, but she still weighed the same thing. she was sore, and aching

Sarah was back safely in her mother's arms, and hoped it would stay that way


End file.
